


Protecting his angel

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Steve, Don't read it if your going to complain about it, F/M, Jealous Steve, Jealousy, Smut, Victoria's Secret angel reader, cocky Chris Evans, model reader, most likely will have grammar errors, we all know he doesn't actually act that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Plot: Steve x reader imagine where the reader is a Victoria's Secret angel and Steve gets jealous when they're in public together because guys openly flirt with his fiancé. On the night of the Victoria's Secret fashion Steve almost gets into an altercation with a celebrity because he was talking about his fiancé in a sexual way. The reader reassures him that she only has eyes for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> we all know Chris is a sweetheart in real life but I had to make him an asshole in this just so he could get under Steve's skin. We know he would never talk about a girl in that manner.

Today was going to be the most stressful yet exciting days of your life. Tonight you were waking in the Victoria's Secret fashion show and you were excited but also scared. You were scared because you didn't want to fall in front of everyone in the room. You always had that fear when you walked in fashion shows but this was worse. This is the most anticipated show and falling could potentially ruin your chances of getting another job.

Steve decided to take you out for coffee to calm you down. The last thing he wanted to see was his fiancé having a panic attack before the the show. He took you to your favorite coffee shop and paid for the drinks before his whispered into your ear.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to go to the bathroom." Steve kissed your cheek before he made his way towards the bathroom.

Steve was only gone for a minute when you heard a guy behind you make a crude comment.

"Damn you have a great ass. How much for the night? I'm willing to spend a million on an angel like yourself." you heard someone behind you. Rolling your eyes you turned to tell the man off.

"I'm engaged." You raised your left hand and showed him the engagement ring on your finger.

"I don't care." he replied as he shamelessly checked you out. The people in the room were giving him a disgusted look. One woman even shouted that he was a pig.

You were about to respond when you felt a hand around your waist. Looking up you notice an angry expression on Steve's face. "Didn't your mother teach you not to hit on a taken woman?"

"Yes but I don't care. Here's my number." the guy pulled out a card and handed it to you. "Call me when you're done with the Boy Scout".

Steve looked like he was going into fight mode and you had to stop him.

"Steve don't. He's not worth it." you physically had to hold Steve back as the guy walked out of the building with a smile on his face. Probably happy with himself because he just hit on Captain Americas super model fiancé.

"That kids mother must feel ashamed that her son turned out that way. He should show you some respect." Steve tried to calm down. You rapped your arms around Steve's neck and pulled in close until your foreheads touched.

"It's ok Steve. Let's go back to my place and spend a few hours together before I have to head off the venue for the show tonight." you kissed his nose before pulling away.

"Alright" kissed your cheek again before the barista called out Steve's name and handed him our drinks.

"Let's get out of here" You held his hand as you walked out of the coffee shop and made your way back to your apartment.

*time skip Steve's pov*

It took y/n an hour to calm me down after the incident at the coffee shop. I still can't believe guys these days would treat a lady like that.

Before y/n left to get ready for the show she gave me the tickets to the show. Even though I told her not to get the rest of the team tickets she insisted that they should come. I honestly thought I was going to lose an arm when I showed the team the tickets.

Tony was the most excited about the tickets. Seeing as he was recently single he felt the need to rebound with one of y/n's friends. "Thanks again for the tickets rogers. I feel like a kid in a candy shop. Now which one these models am I going to take home tonight."

"Not y/-" I was interrupted by the loud music that started to play.

One by one the models made their way down the runway. They all looked great but they were nothing compared to my y/n. I had a smile on my face as she made her way down the runway. She was wearing a red and green little number that I wouldn't mind her wearing when I spend my nights at her apartment.

Y/n looked my way and blew me a kiss before she reached the end of the runway and posed for the camera. I was so proud of her. She was making her way back when I heard someone mentioning y/n name.

"Did you see that ass? God y/n's ass is making me weak." Turning around I noticed it was the guy that portrays me on the big screen Chris Evans. I met him once before they started filming those movies and even then I didn't like him.

"Ignored him." I heard Wanda's voice inside my head which caused me to turn back around and tried to ignore him.

After the show we were escorted into the after party. There were celebrities everywhere and they all wanted to talk to me but I just wanted to be by y/n's side. I wanted to tell her she did an amazing job.

"You do know y/n's engaged right?" I heard someone mentioning y/n's name and I couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"I don't care. She's hot and since I look like her fiancé she'll have no problem having sex with me." That comment set me off.

"Excuse me I'd apparently if you didn't talk about my fiancé that way. She's more than just a pretty face." I tapped the mans shoulder and internally groaned when I realized it was Chris Evans.

"I'm sorry man but your fiancé is hot. How's she like in bed? I bet she's a screamer." Chris had a smug look on his face as he asked me that question. I could hear people gasping at his boldness given who I was.

"That is none of your business kid. Do not talk about y/n in that manner If you don't want a punch in the face." I got in his face.

*y/n pov*

Tonight was an absolute dream. It was your third time walking in the show but it still felt like the first time you walked.

You tried to find Steve earlier but you noticed he was being surrounded by celebrities asking him questions. Steve looked uncomfortable though, these types of parties weren't his thing.

You ended up just chatting with your best friends about how amazing they looked walking in the show. Everything was going great until your heard Steve shouting something at someone.

"That is none of your business kid. Do not talk about y/n in that manner If you don't want a punch in the face." Steve shouted as he got closer to Chris.

"Um y/n I think your fiancé is about to get in a fight." Kendall pointed behind me. Looking back I noticed Steve yelling at Chris Evans.

"Oh shit" you whispered to yourself. "I'm going to go before he starts throwing punches."

"Bye y/n" you heard Kendall, Candice and Gigi as you made you're way towards your boyfriend who was getting in Chris's face.

"Steve stop it ! ! ! Let's go back to my place. You're making a scene." you got in between the men and started to push Steve towards the door.

"NOOO HE NEEDS TO LEARN NOT TO TALK ABOUT A WOMAN THAT WAY. ESPECIALLY IF SHE'S ENGAGED." Steve shouted before Clint stepped in and help you push Steve towards the exit.

Clint got you guys a cab while you tried to calm down Steve. The ride back to your apartment was quiet from your end. You were beyond pissed about what happened back at the party. Steve on the other hand was apologizing repeatedly. By the time you got inside your apartment you had calmed down over what happened. In fact you were kind of turned on as you played back the scene in your head. You've never seen Steve so mad and all up on someone's face like he was tonight. Sure he got into arguments with men on the street for wolf whistling at you but it never got to the extent that it got tonight.

"I'm sorry for ruining your night. I understand if you want to break up, I would break up with myself if I was in your position." Steve apologized as he engulfed you in a hug.

"I'm not going to breakup with you Steve. I'm just frustrated that you get that way all the time. I get it you want to defend my honor but sometimes you just have to ignore those assholes." You started to unbutton Steve's shirt.

"You need to ignore them because at the end of the day I'm with you." once you finished unbuttoning his shirt Steve tossed his shirt to the side. Meanwhile you reached behind you and unzipped your dress. "You're the only man that I'm in love with."

"You're wearing favorite look from show." Steve's breath hitched as he watched your dress hit the floor and noticed you were wearing the lingerie from the show.

"You're the only man I want to be with. That's why I said yes to your purposal last month." you dropped to your knees and started to undo his pants. You pulled them down along with his underwear. He lifted one leg at a time so you could completely remove his pants before you tossed them where Steve tossed his shirt. "I love you Steven grant rogers."

"I love you y/n y/l/n" You took him in your mouth and started to suck on his cock. Steve tangled his fingers in your hair as you started sucking him faster. You loved blowing Steve, mainly when he's had a hard day and he needs to relax.

"Mmmm" You moaned when you felt Steve's tip hitting back of your throat. Steve was starting to grip your hair tighter and tighter. That was his way of letting you know he was close to cumming so you prepared yourself to swallow his cum. Unfortunately he pulled his cock out of your mouth before you felt the tip twitch.

"I don't want to cum yet. I want you to cum first." Steve lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist. You guys started to make your way towards your bedroom, stopping twice so he could press you against a wall to kiss you.

Once inside he gently laid you down on the bed before he closed the bedroom door. You were getting comfortable on the bed in the meantime and squealed when Steve joined you on the bed.

"Such beautiful thighs" Steve started to leave a trail of kisses up your thighs before he reached your covered pussy. "Seriously how did I get so lucky."

One thing you loved about Steve was the fact that he was such a giving lover. He wanted to make sure your toes were curled when he went down on you. He wanted to make sure you were wet enough for him so he wouldn't hurt you when you guys were having sex.

"God you're so gorgeous." he placed your legs over his shoulder before he moved your panties to the side and started to eat you out.

"Just like that Stevie. God you've come so far since you first went down on me." you caressed his head as he added a finger inside you. You were pleasantly surprised with how far Steve has come when it comes to oral sex. He was completely clueless and hesitant when he first tried so you had to guid him through it. But now it's like he lives between your legs.

"I know you want to cum y/n, do it." Steve looked up at you briefly before his tongue was inside you again. He was right, you wanted to cum but you wanted to wait a little bit long. But now that he gave you the ok you let go and let your orgasm take over.

"STEVE !" you arched your back as you came on his face. His hands were on your thighs keeping them open as licked up your juices.

Once you finally calmed down Steve kissed his way up your body while his hands were behind you. He was trying to remove the top of the lingerie but couldn't find the clip.

"How to I take this off?" Steve had a confused look on his face. You couldn't help but laugh before you sat up.

"The clip for the top of this is right here." you placed his hands behind your back and he unhooked it. "And to unhook the rest of the bra-"

"I know where that is" his hands slid down before they landed on the back of the bra and unhooked it.

Laying back down Steve started to remove your panties painfully slow. "Steve please."

"Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would hear an angel beg" Steve finally removed the panties and threw them to the side as you spread your legs for him again. "Oh wait !"

Steve got up and got a condom from your nightstand. "That would of been a disaster ! !".

"I know." he started sucking on your neck as he slowly pushed himself inside you. "I'm going to make love to you."

Your eyelids fluttered shut as Steve slowly started to fill you up. That's another thing you loved about him, he likes to take his time when you guys are having sex. He loves to worship your body and makes sure your enjoying yourself before he came. No matter how many times you tell him he could finish before you he makes sure you cum before him.

"Seriously" he pulls out slightly before he thrusts back in. "I can't believe you're mine."

With your arms around his back you started to match his pace. The only noise in the room were grunts, moans and I love being exchanges.

"I love you." Steve ran his left thumb over your nipple as you lightly bit his earlobe.

"I love you too Stevie" you whimpered into his ear as he started to thrust harder but continued the slow pace. "Please Stevie. Let me be on top." you pleaded.

"Ok hold on." He snakes his arm around your waist and rolls you both over so you are on top of him now. "Oh I love this view."

You slowly started to move. "You say that every time I'm on top."

"It's because it's true." he was rubbing your thighs as you continued to move at the pace he was going at earlier.

You felt s knot at the pit of your stomach again and you tried to suppress the coming orgasm. "How am I having another orgasm already? I don't want to cum yet."

"It's alright y/n, you can cum. Please cum for me." Steve encouraged you to cum, so you did.

"Yes YES oh STEVE ! ! ! !" you threw your head back and let out a loud moan. "Fuck baby ahhh"

Steve sat up and hugged your body before he rolled you guys over again so he was on top. He continued to move inside you as he was now trying to achieve his orgasm. You reached down to cupped his balls and gave them a light squeeze.

"Fuuuuuuck" Steve stuttered before he came inside the condom. He continued to move until he felt his orgasm wash away. Then he pulled out and threw the condom away before he joined you on your bed.

You guys stayed quiet for a few minutes, just enjoying the sound of the busy city. After a while you decided to break the silence.

"Do you want to move in with me. I mean you spend every other night here and most of your wardrobe his already in my drawers." you asked as you ran your hands over his chest. Your actually shocked you haven't asked him to move in with you sooner. Given you guys have been dating for four years.

"I don't know, I don't want to intrude on your private space." Steve pulled you so you were laying on top of him.

"You wouldn't though. I mean we've been together for four years and we're going to hopefully be married within the year." you rested your chin on his chest. "We can spend any time we have going over places we could move into once we get married. I mean I love my apartment but I don't want to build our live here. When we have kids I want them to have a backyard so they can run around."

"You've got a point there. Plus I'm getting sick of living with the rest of the team. They keep bugging me about wanting me to talk to you about you setting them up with your friends." Steve began playing with your hair before he continued " do you think we can look around Brooklyn? It'd be nice to go back there and raise our future kids there" Steve asked hopeful.

"Of course we can Stevie." You placed a kiss on his lips. "We better get some sleep I actually have an appointment to go wedding dress shopping tomorrow. The girls actually set the appointment the day I told them the news."

"Alright and I'll talk to Tony about him giving me the phone number of his event planner. The sooner we plan the wedding the sooner we'll get to be married and I get to call you Mrs. Rogers" he replied with excitement that you'll soon be known as Mrs. Rogers. You were about to go back to your side of the bed but Steve held onto you tight. "Oh no, we're sleeping like this tonight"

"I'm more than ok with that." you laughed before you laid your head on his chest."Goodnight my love"

"Goodnight my angel" he kissed the top of your head before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
